


Wendy's Mother's Day

by lizwuzthere



Series: One Shots/Drabbles [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen, Sparklings, robot babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-09 22:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13491384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwuzthere/pseuds/lizwuzthere
Summary: Wendy the Vehicon has had a rough time of it lately, but nothing can cheer him up like meeting a new sparkling.





	Wendy's Mother's Day

It had been an exciting few hours aboard the Nemesis. After nearly a decacycle of tracking, the Decepticons had caught up with two Autobot vessels. The vessels had promptly been disassembled. Along with their crews.

If it weren’t for that crew, WY-05 probably wouldn’t even have known about it, actually. He didn’t leave the medical bay much. He’d watched quietly as the frames of the slain ‘Bots were brought into the bay and only listened as the two soldiers wheeling the carts spoke enthusiastically about the battle.

“See this one, here?” One of them slung his arm around WY-05’s shoulder, pointing down at the energon stained corpse on the slab. “This one was awf’lly tough. Took out two’a my squad, in fact. But she didn’t get past _me._ No, sir! I wasn’t about to let some stinkin’ Autobot get away with killin’ my comrades!”

WY-05 leaned away as much as he could, lowering his gaze as the soldier prattled on, but saying nothing.

“-I mean if ya don’t mind.” The soldier traced a single claw down the center of the Autobot’s chassis. “I’d like t’have a memento from the battle… And this one was _fierce_. Besides, it’s not like you lot can use old spark chambers, anyway.”

“Alright, that’s enough.” The soldier was pushed away and WY-03 stepped forward. She placed a hand on the cart to claim it and glared at the soldiers. “We’ve got work to do here, so why don’t you two go back to bludgeoning things or whatever it is you do?”

Mumbling something under their ventilations, the soldiers turned and hurried out of the bay, the door sliding shut behind them. WY-03 turned around, looking down at the Autobot frames. There were six in total. Then she looked back up to WY-05.

“Not very many considering there were two full ships, huh?” she said, keeping her tone light. “The rest must be in even worse shape than these ones. Ha! Can you imagine what that must have looked like, Five?”

She didn’t get a response. Not that she was expecting one. WY-05 hardly ever spoke anymore, after all. He only continued to glare down at the frames, his expression blank. He probably should have been wearing his mask, but she didn’t want to be scolding.

WY-03 followed his gaze down and stared at the Autobots along with him. She stayed quiet for a moment, sort of hoping WY-05 would have something to say. But he didn’t. Slag, it always felt like treading on glass when she talked to him. Talked _at_ him, more like. But talking at him was better than the silence, she supposed. Although she constantly worried she’d say something careless and upset him. She’d managed that twice in the early vorns they worked together. That was before someone had told her what happened. Once she knew, she put together a mental list of all the subjects to avoid with him… It still felt like treading on glass.

“You know…” she continued, “There were a couple Decepticon prisoners rescued from those ships too.” Her clawed digits started tapping the metal cart absently. “If you want, you could go help WY-01 give them check ups in the other room… It might be nice for you to meet some new faces. And I can handle this myself… if you want.”

WY-05 stayed silent. Then after a moment he turned to the tool tray next to him, picking up the electric saw, his face becoming stern. Yeah, she had figured as much. Who would want to go talk to a bunch of emotional strangers when you could take apart some Autobots?

“Alright.” WY-03 circled around to the other cart, picking up her own saw off her tray. “Let’s get to it, then. I’ll take these three, you take those… and try not to be so harsh with the saw this time. We _do_ want to actually reuse the parts.”

This time she got an answer in the humming of the saw starting up. WY-05 raised the blade and began slowly lowering it down, directly above the Autobot’s chassis over the spark chamber. Just as the buzzing tool was about to slice into the metal, he suddenly froze, his optics growing wide. The whirr of the saw slowed and stopped, but, strangely, a quiet buzzing could still be heard.

“What’s…?” WY-03 began, but as she listened, she realized the buzzing was wavering slightly, interspersed with beeps and… hiccups? Uh oh. She reached for WY-05, “Uh, Five? It’s okay, just-”

Too late. WY-05 threw the saw back onto the tray, clattering against the other tools and sending them flying. He didn’t pause to consider that, though. He had already turned and was hurrying towards the partition to the next room over.

“Five, _wait!_ ” WY-03 scrambled around the carts full of dead Autobots, trying to catch him, but he had already pushed the partition aside and stepped into the main chamber of the medical bay. The buzzing grew louder. There were a number of new faces scattered around the room. Some stood by waiting their turn, others were not quite in the condition to be standing. Amidst the injured Vehicons, another Decepticon, probably the commanding officer of their rescued prisoners, was arguing with WY-01 about something.

None of this interested WY-05, though. Once he’d stepped into the room, he’d only taken a moment to look around before he located the source of the buzzing. And then he was moving again. This time towards a lone Vehicon, sitting hunched over in the corner, their legs pulled up close to their chassis.

WY-03 hurried after, trying to encourage him back into the other room, but he appeared all too determined to confront the source of this sound. As they approached the Vehicon, WY-03 noticed a small, dark red mass was hiding in the ‘Con’s embrace. Panicking just a little, WY-03 lunged forward and grabbed WY-05’s arm just as he reached the Vehicon. “Five, come on! We’ve got work to-”

“Hello.”

She paused when she heard him speak. Her servo was still clutching WY-05’s arm tightly, but she’d stopped pulling. Instead she looked down to the Vehicon sitting on the floor in front of them. Her helm lifted to look at the pair of them. The glow from her optics looked a bit dim from behind her visor, and her shoulders slouched forward. She looked absolutely exhausted. “H-hello…” she murmured.

WY-05 kneeled to get to her level, and turned his optics down to the bundle tucked away in her arms. “…Is that-?”

After a moment of hesitation, she tilted forward, turning slightly to reveal the tiny, crying face of the sparkling in her arms. His mouth was wide open as his infant vocalizer buzzed and beeped in despair while coolant dripped from his tightly shut optics. “…His name is Flyby.”

WY-03 shifted nervously as she looked on. This was not good. Sparklings was on the very _very_ top of that list of things to avoid with WY-05. She thought to grab him again and force him back into the other room before he had one of his episodes. Before she could, WY-05 reached forward, gesturing towards the tiny sparkling. “Can I…?”

Giving a short nod, the Vehicon lifted her sparkling towards him and WY-05 carefully pulled Flyby into his arms. He continued to cry, his wailing only interrupted by a small hiccup here and there. After a short while, he opened his optics and looked up at WY-05 with a pair of bright blue optics. They only stared at each other for a moment as the sparkling sniffled. Finally, his vents hitched in a tiny sneeze, spraying lubricant across WY-05’s chassis.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” the Vehicon scrambled to take Flyby away, but WY-05 pulled back.

“No, no, I don’t mind.” he reached up and wiped away some lubricant dribbling down the sparkling’s chin. As he did, the sparkling, still sniffling a bit, snuggled up closer to his chassis and shut his optics.

The Vehicon sat back again. “I think he likes you.”

WY-03 thought she saw a smile ghost across WY-05’s face for a moment, but he looked up and his expression was somber again. “Is… is it just you?” he asked quietly.

Her shoulders drooped sadly at the question. “Yes.” she replied, almost in a whisper. “The Autobots took his other two parents… It’s just me and him.”

WY-05 turned his gaze back down to the sparkling, buzzing quietly in his arms. “I’m sorry.” he said, “I… lost my trine too. A long time ago… It’s… it’s not easy.” He skimmed his digits across his chassis, over his spark chamber. “At least you still have each other…”

“Hey!”

WY-03 spun around and spotted WY-01 rushing over to them, having finally broken away from his argument with the officer.

“What’s going on over here?” He demanded. Then he spotted WY-05 holding the sparkling. His optics flared angrily and he grabbed ahold of WY-03’s arm, yanking her around. “What’s he doing with that?!” he whispered angrily.

“I’m sorry! I couldn’t stop him!” WY-03 shrugged, continuing in a whisper. “But I mean… he seems fine…”

“Well he’s in _my_ unit and I’m not taking that chance. You _know_ what happens when he gets stressed out! Now get him out of here befo-”

“It’s fine, WY-01!”

WY-01 stopped and turned towards WY-05. He didn’t say anything more; he just stared on, surprised that the mech was even talking. WY-05 looked down to the sparkling again. Flyby stretched his tiny arms forward, giving off a faint whirr as his mouth opened wide in a yawn.

“It’s fine.” he repeated. A smile formed on his face as he traced a digit carefully under Flyby’s chin. “I’ll be fine now…”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short drabble I wrote for mother's day a few years ago. I figured it was about time I uploaded it over here for easy access. It describes the first time that Wendy met Flyby and his only surviving parent, Jordan.


End file.
